plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview with all plants: Getting arrested
By Iamarepeater . No copying without prior permission from the author. This is a mass interview of all the plants in every PVZ game. We will start with this question: Have you ever been arrested? Let's us interview and find. Plants Vs Zombies Day Peashooter: Errrr.... Yes. For overcharging someone. Sunflower: For producing so much sun that everyone couldn't sleep at night. I was put in a lighthouse because of that. Left-Cherry Bomb: Explodating someone. Right-Cherry Bomb: Yeah. We thought it was cool. Wall-nut: For murdering a few plants by accident. I didn't expect them to appear out of nowhere while I was bowling myself. Potato Mine: For blowing up the stage I was auditioning on. Why? The mike fell on me. Snow Pea: For breaking a window while I was playing tennis. Don't ask how. Chomper: For scaring the little children. It wasn't my fault. Repeater: For accidentally shooting a police officer by the backside. Yes, for accidentally shooting a police officer by the backside. Wait, did I say it twice? Night Me: Puff-shroom? PS: Down here, Iamarepeater. Sun-Shroom: Spit out sun on the floor. Fume-shroom: For causing a gas problem, but that's nothing compared to Gloom-Shroom. Grave Buster: Before you ask, I was not arrested. Me: Not at all? GB: Yep. I did eat someone but everyone hated him so I was let off. (Guess who was the one eaten) Me: Hypno-Shroom, did you .... ( I saw him on weed) ..... Oh never mind. You must been arrested for smoking weed. Hypno-Shroom: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (On weed) Scaredy-Shroom: Don't interview me. You're not the person from the Circus. (Therefore, I moved on to Ice-Shroom) Me: Ice-Shroom, did you .... Ice-Shroom: Get arrested? (He completed my sentence) Yeah. For deep freezing everyone by accident. Doom-shroom: For causing a killing spree of zombies during the audition. It wasn't my fault! Pool Lily Pad: I did not get arrested. In fact, I hope crazy Dave get arrested for what he did to make me fail my audition. Squash: What is arrested? Who am I talking to? Me: (Silent shocked expession then decide to move on to threepeater) Threepeater, did you get arrested? I only want 1 head to reply. Threepeater's left head: Errrrr. For cheating at video games I guess. It led to a riot between all gamers. Result: we all got into trouble. Tangle kelp: For trapping everything in my vines. Jalapneo: Para causar una alteración del orden público ( Translation: For causing a public unrest ) ( Note: I used http://www.translate.com . Just for your interest, one, two, three in Spanish is uno, dos, tres) Spikeweed: Popping Officer Ron's car tyres. How I surivived? Don't ask me. Torchwood: For buring the audition stage by accident. Tall-nut: For causing a horrible scene during my audtion. Fog Sea-Shroom: For turning my audition area into somewhere underwater. Plantern: Same as Sunflower except it was for the whole night. Catcus: For poking some people when they hugged me. At least it wasn't at the eyeball. Blover: For blowing Officer Ron away by accident. Frontie: We were bickering over who could keep the eyebrows. Backie: Not true! It was about not being able to pay for our shopping. Me: I will just move on. Starfruit, did you get arrested? ST: No, but can I say one thing about myself? Me: Not now. I have other plants. If you're very desperate, leave a message. I will reply to you ASAP. Next. By then all of you should know what i am asking you. Just say out whether you got arrested. Pumpkin: For killing the director, I was let off. Me: Magnet-Shroom? MS: For pulling everything made of metal to me, disrupting other people's lives by accident. Roof Cabbage-Pult: For making a mean soup which made people vomit. Flower Pot: For scaring people. I thought it was for fun. Kennel-Pult: Nope, but I accidentally slowed music down with a big block of butter which I swinged up. I paid most of the repair. Coffee-Bean: ''Forspeedingupeverythingbyaccidentlikerightnow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(Blows up) Garlic: For causing a stink, like fume-shroom. Just for your info, it was what led to my audition failure. Umbrella Leaf: For destroying the ceiling while inside the house. Marigold: Just don't ask how I sang the wrong song at my audition and being a total creep to Cabbage Melon-Pult: Don't ask! Me: Denying the fact that you hacked Bloons Tower Defense Battle? MP: NO! Me: WHAT IS THIS THEN? MP: Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Me: Next! Guards! Go and lock him up! And mind you Melon-head, no one plays the fool with the military authority. MP: (taken away) YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Upgrade plants Gatling Pea: For showing D-Day during my audition. At least I'm nicer than that melon big head you interviewed just now. Me: I got to agree. If Milesprower2 saw this, he would have no doubt agreed with my choice to lock the melon head up Twin Sunflower's left head: For shoplifting. My director said I should try it. (Whoever had read Reader's Digest Asia February issue should know where I got this excuse.) TSRH: I said I would keep a good lookout for my sister. It's just that there was a CCTV which was what foiled our plans, I mean the director's plan. Gloom-Shroom: For making the area so foggy that no one could see each other at very close distance anymore. They also choked on my fumes. Cattail: Most likely for being a Nyan Cat. Winter Melon: For making my audition area a winter wonderland. Don't ask why it's illegal. Gold Magnet: Pocketing Officer Ron's money by accident. Spikerock: For causing a din at about 2 a.m. in the morning. The rock show was on at about that time. I also believe that the audiences also got arrested. Cob Cannon: For causing a nuclear explosion at my audition area. Imitater: For illegal street show performances or if you want it in French, pour la rue de spectacles de clandestins. (http://www.translate.com also used here) Special Plants Explode-o-nut: Blowing things up by accident. Me: Anyone else? Giant Wall-nut: Need me again? Me: Nope. I thought you and Wall-nut are different plants. GW: No. I am him. I just got bigger. Don't bother going to Giant Sunflower and Giant Marigold. They will say they are the bigger versions of themselves. I believe you already interviewed them. Me: Oh. Thanks Wall-nut. GW: No problem. Me: Next. Plants Vs Zombies Adventure Aspearagus: For pushing people away by using a high-powered shot Popcorn: Insanity, but was cured of that. Beet: Beating people up by accident. Flaming Pea: Burning people by accident. Shamrock: For giving people bad luck. Bamboo Shoot: Blowing up the entire state. DON'T ASK HOW! Chilly Pepper: Giving 10 people the nasty chill. I heard they ended up in hospital. At least no one died. Sweet Pea: For making everyone I shoot at addicted to Candy and Candy Crush Saga. Beeshooter: For making everyone I shot at get stung. Some died. Hard-nut: Yes? You interviewed me 3 times already. Me: You're Wall-nut? Hard-nut: Yes. I'm just wearing this builder's suit and I like it. Me: Oh. Next. Acespearagus: Like my non-pliot friends expect the the ammo blew up. Power Flower: For smoking weed together with Hypno-Shroom. We thought it was good in huge amount. Beetboxer: For beating people up so much that some of them died. It was an accident. Ice Queen Pea: For breaking people's legs by encasing them in ice then shattering it. Shamrockstar: For causing a din at 2 a.m. along with Spikerock. Bamboom: For being a bad commander. My commend nearly led to the death of my troops. Plants vs Zombies 2: It's about time Ancient Eygpt Bloomerang: For allowing the mike to swing back and forth in my audition. I didn't know it was illegal. Iceberg Lettuce: For freezing innocent people by accident. Don't ask how I surivied. Bonk Choy: Causing serious injury to zombies in my audition. Pirate Seas Snapdragon; For torching Sunflower's head by accident. She lodged a report on me. Coconut Cannon: For blowing things up by accident. Spring Bean: Bouncing Everybody to Mars. Wild West Chili Bean: For causing an explosion of methane when Torchwood entered the room. I didn't foresee that. Lightning Reed: For spreading false rumors through the radio. Pea Pod: For clowning around and saying things 5 times. Pea Pod (times 2): For clowning around and saying things 5 times. Pea Pod (times 3): For clowning around and saying things 5 times. Pea Pod (times 4): For clowning around and saying things 5 times. Pea Pod (times 5): For clowning around and saying things 5 times. Far Future Laser Bean: Staring contest. Murdered them. Citron: Don't think about it. E.M.Peach: EMP signals interference. Infi-nut: Attempted to divide by 0. Magnifying Grass: Burning things....... Tile turnip: I forgot......... Dark Age Sun bean: Just don't ask how I shine on people in the dark, spooking them. Big Wave Beach Bowling Bulb: We bowled. Me: And then?. Bowling Bulb: Caused the destruction of a major glassware factory by knocking into it. Guacodile: For biting the hand which fed me and a braggart. Banana Launcher: For causing people to slip when I was sleeping and pyscho maddness. Frostbite Caves Hot Potato: Betraying the plant army by defrosting frozen zombies. Hey. I thought they never meant us plants harm and Hurrikale did freeze them. Pepper-pult: I made people sneeze and burn out flaming Jalapenoes Chard Guard: I was caught doping at the WWF. I thought getting away with it worked. Stunion: Same as Chilli Bean but it affected the entire area. Rotobaga: Hovering over the flight limit. Lost City Red Stinger: Being so complex to being used. A.K.E.E: Causing the destruction of an ancient Plant City when I sneezed. Hey. I didn't know my seeds were that bouncy. Endurian: Bad temper tantrum and being smelly. Stallia: Produced toxic gas that killed everyone... Hey! Why are you wearing gas mask? Me: The reason was what you said just now. Gold Leaf: Caused the New York Stock Exchange to collapse by giving out cheap 99.99999% pure gold to everyone. Neon Mixtape Tour Phat Beet: The music I played was so bad, it killed plants. Celery Stalker: For being a pedophile. Thyme Warp: (speaking through magic speaker) For causing a time paradox (disappears then reappear) For causing a time paradox... wait I said that just now? (disappear again and then reappear) Spore-shroom: Cloning myself so much I broke everyone's game worldwide. Intensive Carrot: I was arrested because I gave a young girl some candy when I saw her ice-cream on the floor. Jurassic Marsh Primal Peashooter: I hacked a lot of computers as part of my training program. I just forgot to inform everyone before hand so they were pissed off at me. (Primal Wall-nut is unknown since the magic speaker was overwhelmed by his Caveplant sound) Perfume-shroom: I made my perfume so powerful, it fainted everyone else in the room, both plants and zombies. Primal Sunflower: I look too ugly and so scared everyone of their wits except for my boyfriend over there. (points at Primal Peashooter) Primal Potato Mine: Being so vain, they got upset. Modern Day TBA Premium Money Power Lily: For transforming the audition stage into Plant Food. Pea-nut: Giving people allergy reaction by just being near them. Sap-fling: I gooed up the Plant HQ sewer system and was too poor to pay for the damages. Toadstool: I gobbled everything I saw in sight. Then I gobbled Sunflower's doll collection and she called the cops on me. Strawburst: Crazy laughter and blowing up the entire area. Electric Blueberry: I was arrested because I shrank the globe until it was my size at one point. (sees my annoyed face) Oh. You were the one who got arrested me right? Jack O' Lantern: I haunted the whole plant army with my friends. I thought it was funny. Grapeshot: Massive blowing up of the entire HQ while drunk. Couldn't afford to pay for the damages. Cold Snapdragon: In the Plant HQ, I liked it cold while my dumb dumb cousin preferred it hot. We basically broke the temperature setting for the HQ and we could't afford to pay for the repairs. Snapdragon: 100% UNTRUE! IT WAS BECAUSE ...... Me: I'm out of here. Shrinking Violet: I caused everyone's game to crash when I and Thyme Warp worked together. Gem Ghost Pepper: Processed Officer Ron but failed. Homing Thistle: I stared right into someone's soul and it became corrupted. Sweet Potato: For attracting a lot of plants. Then I attracted Peashooter and Sunflower used Officer Ron to hound me down. I don't why she did so. Hurrikale: I caused a huge hurricane and couldn't afford to compensate the victims. Fire Peashooter: I get into arguments with Fire Pea over who si the best Fire Peashooter. At one point, it got so bad we basically burned the entire place. Dandelion: For making terrorist jokes and disturbing the peace. Lava Guava: Creating a volcano. I thought it was funny. Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Version Kung-Fu World White Radish: I farmed onto the road. It disrupted traffic. TBA Plants Vs Zombies Online TBA Plants Vs Zombies All Star TBA Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare Garden Warfare 1 Artichoke Drone: Espionage of the plant's HQ Me: Serves you right! Goop-Shroom: Gooping people with strong acid Dark flower: For asking people to join me. They thought I was evil. But I'm not. Garden Warfare 2 Toxic Gloom-Shroom: I polluted the air in the Plant HQ. Weed: We grew so much we crushed everyone except for each other. Citron: I ripped off Star Wars and this is where I landed. Rose: Accidentally goating my allies. I forgot how to reverse the magic. Kernel Corn: I ate too much ZFC and got fat. Category:Fanfics Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics